


Semantics

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thoughtful act proves to be a turning point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 21 - Gift

 

Hank clears his throat and tries for Layman’s terms. “Basically it’s a harness—,”

“Harness!” Alex snaps.

Hank raises his arms cautiously. “You’ll barely feel it and it will help you control your mutation.”

Alex glares curiously at the contraption.

“You’ll not only be able to dictate when you use your mutation but the intensity and destination as well.”

Alex’s eyes grow. “Really? You did this...for me?”

“Well scientifically speaking,” Hank begins but stops when Alex bristles. “Yes.”

Alex smiles almost shyly. “Thanks. It’s...didn’t know you had it in you, bozo.”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Yes, well, neither did I.”

 

 

 


End file.
